Behind The Rain
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: When rain falls on Berk, the villagers stay quiet and hidden. But as they wait, their greatest enemies, the Outcasts, stay behind the cover of rain waiting to strike again. Will Hiccup and Toothless be able to save the day again or will they be faced with a dilemma. What will they do? Please read and review if you can. This is my first HTTYD fanfic. M to be safe.
1. Foul Weather

Rain poured on the Isle of Berk without a sign of mercy. Every villager hid in their homes from the hard falling water except for the village's hero: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Hiccup was working on his newest project in the forge when it began to rain unexpectedly. He had been forging his own sword in hopes of being able to use a weapon if he was ever to get separated from Toothless and lost his iron shield or if he needed to protect a friend from danger. Hiccup knew he would always be close to Toothless, but he was starting to grow protective of his other friends. He especially wanted to protect Astrid just as much as he wanted to protect Toothless. The funny thing was neither one of them needed much protect much less from him, but he still would feel responsible if they were in danger and got hurt. Hiccup wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let anything horrible happen to Toothless or Astrid. He especially had to be on guard since the Outcasts had attacked their village a week ago and he had no idea when they would return, but he had to be ready for them.

Five minutes in from when the rain started, Hiccup finished creating his sword. He inspected his sword and smiled at his handiwork. After working for about an hour, he had finished his latest project with much pleasure and pride.

Putting the sword down on a table to completely cool off, Hiccup took off his heavy leather apron and placed it on its hook. He turned his attention toward the rain outside and realized that he should return home as soon as possible. Hiccup left the forge and retrieved Toothless from the backside. The two of them walked slowly on the account that Hiccup did not want to slip and fall on his metal leg.

When Hiccup and Toothless arrived home, they were soaked to the bone. Toothless could easily shake off the droplets of water of his scales and warm up near the fire, but Hiccup was a different story. Hiccup was shivering and tried his best to warm up near the fire in the hearth. Stoick came down the stairs and saw his son and pet dragon huddled at the fire. Stoick concerned for Hiccup for the fact that he still had a somewhat frail body despite proving that he could become a great Viking. Stoick approached Hiccup from behind and draped his fur cloak over his son's slim shoulders. Shocked from the sudden contact of heavy, warm fur placed on his shoulders, Hiccup turned his head around to see his father standing behind him. His eyebrows rose.

"Dad?"

"Hiccup, how are you feeling?"

"I could be worse."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Not at the moment, but I could develop one later."

"Right. Get some rest. I'll cook soup to help you warm up."

Hiccup coughed a little. Stoick knitted his eyebrows in concern.

"I wish I could get Gothi to see you, but the rain is too foul for her to come to us or us to go to her."

"That's okay, dad. I'm sure with a little rest and if I warm up, I should be fine."

"No, Hiccup. You may think you'll be fine, but I fear your condition will get worse if you don't get proper care."

"But dad-"

"No buts. March upstairs and get to bed. I'll have soup ready for you and bring one of the village women to help you get better."

"But dad-"

"This is my final word, Hiccup. So help me Odin that you may have more to worry than a cold if you don't get to bed now."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and grumbled a 'fine'. He turned around and sneezed which caused the cloak to slip off his scrawny shoulders. Feeling embarrassed knowing that his father was right, Hiccup plodded up the stairs with Toothless close behind him. Hiccup climbed into his bed and began to close his eyes. Hiccup felt a little drowsy from the sight of a sleeping Toothless and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. Healing

Twenty minutes passed when Hiccup was shook awake by his father. Hiccup sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stoick handed him a bowl of soup and a wooden spoon.

Here, Hiccup. Eat up."

"Thanks, dad."

"I'll go downstairs to send up your healer."

"Who is she?"

"Don't waste time asking questions. You need to finish your soup before she comes up. In the meantime, I'll go get Gobber to help me survey the condition of the village. And don't worry, Hiccup. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Hiccup could respond, Stoick began his journey down the stairs. Hiccup looked at his soup and thought that it looked edible. He dipped his spoon in the soup and proceeded to eat.

Moments later, Hiccup finished half of the bowl of soup and decided to take a break from eating. He gently set the bowl down on the floor before he sneezed. Toothless roused from the loud noise and stared at the sick Hiccup.

"Sorry, bud."

Toothless replied with a purring murmur.

"I wish I wasn't sick."

Toothless gave Hiccup a sympathetic look. Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile.

"At least I know I'll get better sooner or later."

Feeling that Hiccup was going to be okay, Toothless went back to sleep. Hiccup stared at Toothless wishing he could go back to sleep with such ease, but he couldn't. He felt weak and tense.

Just when Hiccup felt he could relax again, he heard the stairs creak. His back tightened up from the unpleasant sound that came from the wooden staircase. But with luck, the creaking ceased and the sound that followed were soft taps of the foot. Hiccup's back loosened up while he waited for the healer to come. He was curious which woman his father could find and convince her to help him get better. After waiting for a minute or so, Hiccup saw the healer come up. She was wearing a charcoal colored cloth cloak with a hood and she was holding a basket full of herbs. As she got closer to his bed, the healer took off her hood to reveal her face. Hiccup was shocked when he saw her face.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?"

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and then gave him a light, playful punch to the shoulder before sitting down at the side of his bed.

"For a smart guy, you sure are dumb, Hiccup. I'm here to help you get better."

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain when Astrid punched him even though it didn't that much. He did it more out of habit.

"I know that. But why?"

Astrid began to take out some herbs from the basket.

"Your father asked my mom for help, but she was taking care of my younger brother and sister, so she sent me in her place."

Hiccup lurched his head forward.

"You can heal people?"

Not paying attention to Hiccup's surprised expression, Astrid took out a small water jug, mortar, and pestle.

"Well, sort of. I'm good enough to be a back-up healer. You know, if all the professional healers were occupied or gone off somewhere, I could step in and help."

Hiccup was impressed by the fact that Astrid was capable of healing people. He wished he knew about her little medical gift sooner because then he could save such valuable information about Astrid for future references.

"I wish I knew sooner."

Astrid leaned forward and placed her hand over Hiccup's forehead to check his temperature. His temperature was a few degrees higher than usual.

"Knew what?"

"About your hidden talent."

Astrid withdrew her hand from Hiccup's forehead. She could swear to Thor that she had a fever herself because her face felt warm. She coughed to clear her throat and brushed her side bangs out of her left eye.

"I wouldn't really call it a talent."

"Why not?"

Astrid began to grind some herbs together with the mortar and pestle.

"It's not like I'm so good at healing that everyone would come to me for help. I'm just back-up."

"I still think you have talent. I think with some practice you could become a great healer. Maybe you could even take Gothi's place someday."

Astrid ceased at what she was doing momentarily. Her ocean blue eyes met with Hiccup's forest green eyes.

"I think your fever is making you delusional."

"I'm not delusional, Astrid!"

"Right…You're _not_ delusional."

Astrid went back to completing the herb powder and mixed it with water in the jug.

"I'm not delusional."

Then Hiccup was deathly silent as he searched for evidence to back-up his claim from his brain. Something came to him He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I thought I was delusional when I had a crush on you, Astrid."

Astrid glanced up at Hiccup for a brief moment before returning her focus on mixing the medicine together.

"I thought that I would always like you from afar and you would have never like me back and that would be the extent of our relationship with each other. But then we got closer; trusted and respected each other, and then true love grew. My crush on you, my delusion of you liking me became a reality. So, I know that when I said you had talent as a healer I wasn't delusional."

Astrid looked up at Hiccup. She felt like she was paralyzed and her nose, cheeks, and ears were burning up.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Astrid gave Hiccup a gentle smile and he reflected her expression. It was unfortunate that the tender moment between the two Viking teens was ruined by the alarming and persistent coughing fit Hiccup fell into. Astrid quickly finished mixing of herbs and water and helped Hiccup drink the medicine. Once he drank the last drop, Hiccup gave the water jug back to Astrid. She placed the jug, mortar, and pestle back in the basket with the unused herbs. Then she locked eyes with Hiccup again.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Astrid smiled.

"Well, you should feel all better once the medicine takes effect. But until then you should rest up."

"Okay. Thanks again for taking care of me."

"Sure thing, Hiccup."

Then she punched him in the shoulder. This time was a little harder than the first punch. Hiccup grasped his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For scaring me. You really got me worried when your father said that you were sick."

"Well, that will happen to people when they stay out in the cold when it's windy, raining, or snowing."

Astrid was quiet for a little while and then leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup stared at Astrid in awe.

"What was that for?"

"For everything else."

"But I didn't do anything."

"It's not always what you do, but sometimes what you don't do too."

Then she gestured to all of Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly. I'm thankful that you're still yourself and for the fact that you're okay."

Hiccup's cheeks turned to a nice rosy color.

"Oh. _THAT_."

All of a sudden, Toothless shifted in his sleep. Hiccup and Astrid turned their attention to the lone NightFury.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Toothless is fine. He's just sleeping."

Astrid looked back at Hiccup.

"Well, I'd better get back home."

"Okay."

Astrid collected her things and stood up from the bed. She took a few steps toward the stairs before Hiccup called to her.

"Astrid. Wait."

The young Viking woman stopped in her tracks and turned her head toward the heir to the Hairy Hooligans tribe.

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"I hope your little brother and sister get better."

Astrid could feel her heart strings being plucked into a soothing melody and her soul tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, Hiccup."

"Sure thing, Astrid."

Then, at once, Astrid bid Hiccup goodbye and went down the stairs putting on her hood. Hiccup laid down on his bed once Astrid was out of sight and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


	3. In The Shadow Of Rain

Out in the raging sea and in the middle of the rain was a ship. On board was Alvin the Treacherous and his crew of Outcasts. While most other Outcasts manned the deck of the ship, Alvin and Savage walked the length of the ship to the bow. They were mapping out their latest plot to take over the Isle of Berk.

"What's your plan this time, Alvin?"

"That blasted dragon trainer and his friends ruined our last plan. They were too clever to take care of Whispering Deaths we planted under the island. We need a new approach."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Stoick's boy, Hiccup, must have a weakness. We should go for his weakness."

"We could after his dragon. It can't fly without his assistance."

We already tried that. Don't you remember? We had both of them in prison cells and they still escaped our island."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Then what are we to do?"

"I'm sure we'll find his weakness."

"What about the kids he's friends with?"

"That's not a bad idea, Savage. We'll go after the other riders and keep them captive until he gives up. He can't save all of them and still escape from us."

"Oh. Wait….."

"What's the matter, Savage?"

"What if we can't capture all of them, especially if the smart girl escapes with Hiccup and she helps him save the others? We won't have any captives if that happens."

"You're right….What's her name?...Astrid. That's it. That Astrid girl was such a pain when she helped Heather and her parents get away. She has proven to be a formidable foe."

"Plus, she seems to be just as important to Hiccup as his own dragon."

"That's it, Savage! You're brilliant. Why didn't I think about it before?"

"What did I say?"

"We'll just focus on the girl. We'll only capture Astrid. She seems to be an important member of the group as she acts as second-in-command and Hiccup seems to be protective of her. She must be the boy's weakness."

"Are you sure, Alvin?"

"Of course I'm sure, Savage!"

"Well, should we sneak up on her at night?"

"Yes. I think that will be enough. All we need to do is take away Astrid from Hiccup and he'll crumble to pieces before he realizes that he has no choice but to give away all his dragon secrets to us if he wants to save his little friend and still keep his pet dragon…"

Savage had an evil smile on his face and so did Alvin.

"But it's not like he will get his way even if he does cooperate."

"Very true, Savage." Alvin and Savage cackled together.

Just then the hard rain came down harder and faster and lightning flashed in the sky.

"But for now, we'll lay low until the storm dies down."

"Understood, Alvin."

Alvin ordered the crew to take cover at a cove to wait out the storm before they would make their move on village of Berk. The Outcasts sailed toward a nearby cove and anchored the ship near the shore. Then they took refuge in a cave for the meantime.

To Be Continued…


	4. Silhouette Of A Family

When Astrid returned home, thunder and lightning made their way in the rainstorm. As Astrid put down her basket and took off her cloak, Stormfly nudged Astrid with her snout. Astrid smiled at her Deadly Nadder and petted her on the head.

"Hey, Stormfly. Have you looked after the others while I was gone?"

Stormfly nodded her head and looked over towards Astrid's family gesturing that Astrid should go over to them. Astrid scratched Stormfly's snout before heading over to her parents and younger siblings.

"Thanks, girl."

Once Astrid was close to her family, she came to her mom's side who was standing over her brother and sister lying on their beds.

"Hey, mom. How are Elijah and JennyNora?"

Astrid's mom pulled a blanket over JennyNora's red nose and brushed Elijah's bangs out of his eyes. Then she turned toward Astrid.

"They'll be fine, Astrid. They just need to rest now."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to get some water for your brother and sister."

"Oh."

"Is something the matter, Astrid?"

Astrid didn't answer her mom immediately. Rather she approached her younger siblings. She looked at her ten year old brother and six year old sister. They looked so frail to her even though her mom just told her that they would be okay. Astrid couldn't help but think how precious life was when she was thinking how vulnerable her siblings were and how sick Hiccup was. She could see a little bit of a sick and weak Hiccup in her ill siblings. The people she held closest to her heart aside from her parents were in ill-health. She pondered why the people she cared the most had to face the brunt of life's ugliest side. Astrid played with a stray bang on Elijah's forehead.

"I was just thinking, mom."

"About what, Astrid?"

Astrid turned around and stepped toward her mom.

"I'm just scared for them."

"For who? Your brother and sister? I told you they'll be fine."

"I'm not just worried about JennyNora and Elijah. I'm worried about him too."

"Hiccup? Stoick's son?"

"Yes, mom…"

"What about him?"

"You know he's sick. His dad told us so and you sent me to take care of him."

"Yes, I did. And you took care of him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that's not the point."

"Then what is, Astrid?"

"I don't know…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm afraid that there may come a day when all three of them are in danger and I won't able to be around to help them."

"So, you're afraid that if either JennyNora, Elijah, or Hiccup get severely injured or ill that they may…pass on and leave you behind so to speak. Is that what you're afraid of?"

"More or less. But I don't want anybody to die and leave my life. I need all of you guys in my life. And, mom, you know this is one of the worst rainstorms we've had in a long time."

"You're right about that, Astrid. We haven't had a rainstorm like this one in a long time, but there is no reason to get worried. Astrid I know you get scared sometimes and that's okay, but I know you're also a brave girl when you have to be. So, stay brave because things will get better. The rain will have to stop at some point. Right?"

"Right."

Just then, Astrid's dad came over to her mom with a small jug if water.

"Molly, I got the water."

Molly Hofferson turned around to face her husband.

"Oh, good timing, Achelous."

Achelous Hofferson handed his wife, Molly, the jug of water so she could give the water to their two youngest children. Molly walked toward her younger daughter and gave her water to drink from. Astrid moved out of the way as to give her mom space letting her siblings drink from the water jug. Once JennyNora and Elijah had sufficient water in their system, their little heads slumped down on their pillows and were knocked out. While they softly snored, Astrid and her parents back away and sat down on a bench. Astrid sat between her parents. Achelous looked down at his first-born daughter and gave her a warm smile.

"So, Astrid, how was it being a healer to your little boyfriend?"

Astrid had a violent blush across her face.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just….a close friend of mine."

Molly couldn't resist adding to the level of embarrassment onto her oldest child.

"Who you occasionally kiss, scorn support and care for as if he actually was your life partner."

Astrid's blush turned from a red streak to a full-blown blush that took up all of her face.

"But he's not my boyfriend. We…"

"You two can't admit how you feel about each other to one another and especially in front of your friends."

Astrid looked over at her dad who had just further embarrassed her.

"Dad!"

"Your father's right, Astrid."

Astrid switched her attention back her mom.

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying, you and Hiccup seem to like each other a lot and care for each other, it's just that you two seem a bit awkward around each other when you two are close to showing public displays of affection in front of others."

"Why does this even matter to you two? It's not it's the Viking tradition to care about what people feel about other people who are special to them. The Viking tradition is for a suitor to come talk to the father of the girl and make a bargain with him before he marries his daughter. It's not the Viking marriage tradition to care about true love and the union of two people who are in love with each other. Besides, if I was going to married to some guy, I would have had two options if I couldn't stand him: either marry him anyway or become a nun. And I don't want either choice if I had my way."

Molly placed an understanding hand on Astrid's tense shoulder.

"I know, Astrid, but your father and I were fortunate enough to marry out of love. Maybe our traditions on marriage will change along with many other traditions once you and Hiccup get married and run the village together."

Astrid could feel her ears burning. She turned away from her mom out of denial and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Who said I would marry Hiccup? It's not like I have to marry the chief's son. Besides, I probably wouldn't be able to marry him. If he had to marry the heir of the Bog-Burglars to keep peace between our tribes then he would have no choice but to marry her."

It was Achelous' turn to place a tender hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I doubt that would happen Astrid. And besides, even if it would be an honor just to be married to the village's next chief, Astrid, you would be truly happy just for the fact that you got marry Hiccup out of love."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Astrid, don't lie to us or yourself, especially not to yourself, Astrid. We know you would like to marry Hiccup someday."

"Why do you guys care so much?"

"We just want you to hold onto hope that you will get marry the man of your choice just as we were fortunate enough to marry each other. Do you honestly think we'd have you and your siblings out of obligation?"

Astrid just blinked at her father.

"No. We had you three out of love."

Astrid's mom pitched in.

"That's right, Astrid. If we had you and your siblings out of obligation for the tradition of the tribe, we would have stopped after your brother, so there would a boy to carry on the family name. We _chose_ to have your little sister."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, but uncrossed her arms.

"Even if that is true, why are you two asking me about my feelings toward Hiccup?"

"We're just to make you feel better since you're worried about your sibling's and Hiccup's health. We want you to know they will get better and they will continue to be a part of your life. So, stop worrying and be happy,"

"You mom is right, Astrid. Maybe to help get your mind off of things, think of what'll make you happy. Maybe you can think of what to do with Hiccup once he gets better. Maybe you two should go have a friendly race in the sky with your dragons like you always do."

"Maybe…."

"You should do that, Astrid."

"Okay, mom. Thanks you guys."

Then Astrid hugged her parents individually starting with her mom and ending with her dad. Afterwards, she got up from the bench.

"Good night you guys."

"Good night, Astrid."

Astrid called for Stormfly and beckoned the female Deadly Nadder to follow her to her bedroom. Molly and Achelous watched their daughter, Astrid leave the main room to go to bed. Once she was out of sight, they turned to each other.

"Achelous, do you think we did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Telling her that things would turn out okay."

"With what?"

"Stoick's son."

"Why? Do you think something bad is going to happen to him?"

"It's not I don't have faith in Astrid skills as a healer, which I do, it's just that we don't know what could happen with Hiccup."

"I see what you're saying, Molly. Whenever something bad happens to Hiccup, they are bad things that are unpredictable."

"Just like him. I'm just worried that if Astrid got her hopes up too high that she might be very disappointed when she may find out that either Hiccup died or did have to marry the heir of the Bog-Burglars to keep peace. And if either one of those things happened, Astrid would had been better off marrying a man who was interested in her so, possibly, she would find some comfort in the Viking tradition when it comes to marriage and sort of move on with her life."

"Molly, you're just like your daughter. You're worrying about nothing. Hiccup may be a runt now, but he's strong on the inside and has a good fighting spirit for a Viking. He'll pull through and so will Astrid. And so should you."

"I guess there really is nothing to worry about."

"Of course not. Now let's go to bed before it gets too late. We'll need all the energy we can get before we go back to tending to Elijah and JennyNora."

"You're right, Achelous."

"All right. Let's go."

Molly and Achelous get up from the bench they were sitting on and go to their bedroom.

In the hush of the night just a few hours of the whole Hofferson family went to sleep, the rain fell in a soft shower and wind whistled. In the shelter of the shadows of Astrid's bedroom stood Savage and a colleague. They stayed as quiet as mouse and snuck up to the window and leaped over it without a sound. They crept around the bed and were careful not to disturb either Astrid or her Deadly Nadder. As they neared the sleeping form of Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly stirred in her sleep. Savage and his colleague stood still until the dragon settled down again in her sleep. Then the two Outcast men continued with their task. Savage covered Astrid's mouth with his hand and as soon as her eyes popped open from terror his colleague knocked her on the head with a club. Astrid fell unconscious and her body went limp. Savage picked up Astrid's body and whispered congratulations to his colleague. Then he took out a knife and thrusted it into the center of Astrid's bed and led the two of them out the window.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Knife Left Behind

Early the next morning, Molly woke up and went to wake Astrid to come out of her room to help her tend to Elijah and JennyNora, but before she could even push open the door to her oldest daughter's room she heard the soft moaning coming from the Deadly Nadder. Molly barged in the room and saw Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, staring at the empty bed with a knife stuck in the middle. Molly gasped from shock. She stumbled toward the bed and yanked out the knife. She looked at it and couldn't decipher why it was in Astrid's bed. She went to back to her bedroom and roused her husband, Achelous. When he came to, she gave him the knife to examine it and told him what she knew. He got up on his feet with the knife in his right hand. He examined the knife and felt that it was meant to be used a warning to the village, but he didn't know what the warning could be. He had an inkling of who left the knife, but he was unsure. Yet He was sure that whoever left the knife took his daughter as hostage. He looked into his wife's eyes.

"Molly, I'm not sure who did this. Perhaps if we showed this to the chief he might have some clue as to what could have happened to Astrid."

"But what could have happened to her?"

"All I know is that someone took her as hostage and using her to get someone in the village to come to them."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to show this to Stoick."

"I'll go to Stoick, Molly. You stay here with Elijah and JennyNora."

"I just hope that Astrid will be brought back to us safe and sound."

"I do too, Molly. I do too."

"Good luck explaining things to the chief."

"I will. I shouldn't be long though."

"I'll be here at home."

"Right then. I should be going now."

Achelous kissed Molly on the lips and then left the room.

Moments later, Achelous arrived at the chief's house on the hill. He held the knife in his left hand while he pounded on the door with his right. After a few knocks, Stoick opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you, Achelous?"

"I have a grave problem."

"Come in."

Achelous came in the house and Stoick closed the door after him.

"So, what's the problem?"

Achelous showed Stoick the knife. Stoick raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? The knife?"

Achelous shoved the knife in Stoick's face.

"But look at it! It doesn't look like something we would make."

Stoick grabbed the knife from his face and looked at it more closely. The blade's was made out much cruder metal and the handle was wrapped in simple leather and then what really gave Stoick a huge clue to who left behind the knife which was the crest on the butt of the handle. He looked grimly at Achelous.

"I think I know who left behind the knife."

"Who?"

"The Outcasts."

Achelous looked simply enraged when he heard that name.

"Those good for nothing…When I get my hands on them I'll…I'll…."

But Achelous could not finish his thought as Stoick placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Achelous? Where did you find this knife?"

"My wife, Molly, found it stuck in Astrid's bed."

Stoick knitted his eyebrows in immense displeasure.

"Why would the outcasts take Astrid? Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"They must be thinking of luring Hiccup to them since he has great knowledge on dragons and they're using Astrid to lure Hiccup to the Outcasts."

"Since your son and my daughter are such close friends?"

"Something like that. I do know that they are close and I'm sure that if one of them was in danger the other one would do what can to their friend."

"What do you suggest we do, Stoick?"

"I'll wake up Hiccup and hope he'll have a plan so we won't have to deal with the Outcasts anymore. Achelous, go back to your house. Once I know what we're going to do, I'll let you know."

"But Stoick…!"

"Achelous, I know you're scared of what could happen to Astrid, but we need time to think of a counter attack."

"I guess so…."

"Achelous, have faith that we will get Astrid back."

"Okay…."

"Now, go back to your family. They'll need you at this critical time."

"You're right, Stoick. I will. But you better find a way to bring back my daughter."

"I will. I won't let anybody be left behind, especially in the clutches of the Outcasts."

"Okay."

Achelous then left the house and went back to his home with some hope in his heart that Astrid would be returned to him and his family in one piece. He considered the possibility that he should put his faith into Stoick's son Hiccup especially since he has been making a name for himself after redeeming himself once he defeated the Green Death.

Meanwhile, Stoick looked at the knife one last time and knew that it belonged to the Outcasts. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that Astrid was in trouble. But what really troubled Stoick was how Hiccup would take the news. He knew that his son would not take such lightly about the Outcast especially when it concerned one of his closest friends. If Stoick knew one thing about his son it's that he was protective of Toothless and Astrid. Hiccup certainly was protective of all of his friends at some extent, but he was particularly protective of Toothless and Astrid. Stoick felt that Hiccup had an inner calling to keep those closest to his heart safe from any real danger. Stoick made his way up to Hiccup's room in hopes that he wouldn't act like Dagur the Deranged once he shared the news of how the Outcasts kidnapped Astrid. He could only hope and pray that Thor lent him strength to be able to control his son and help him stay calm.

To Be Continued…


	6. Resolution

Hiccup woke up from being shaken by his father. He shooed his father's hands away as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hiccup felt that his father has shaken him up a bit roughly especially for someone who was just getting over an illness. Once Hiccup got the sleep out of his eyes and stand up straight, he made eye contact with his father. But something was amiss in Stoick's eyes. It almost seemed to Hiccup that there was worry swirling around in his equally green eyes. Hiccup was curious what was going on in his father's mind.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Stoick's head became crestfallen for a brief moment. Then he handed the knife to Hiccup.

"Here, son."

Hiccup gripped the knife in his hand and looked at it with indifference. He didn't see what the big deal was about a knife. He looked back at his father.

"What's up with the knife?"

"Look at the signia on the butt of the handle."

Hiccup did as he was instructed and saw the Outcast signia on it. His eyes widened with sincerity and concern.

"The Outcasts? They were here?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened? Did they ambush the town? How come you didn't wake me? I could have rounded up the dragon trainers and we…"

"They didn't ambush us exactly."

Temporary relief melted in Hiccup's heart.

"Then what's the problem? Did someone die or lose a limb?"

"No. But the Outcasts did come into the night and took one of your friends."

Hiccup gripped the edge of his blanket. He cared for all his friends. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them. He began to worry whose name his father would utter. His mind raced as he anticipated his father's response.

"Who was it?"

"It was Astrid."

Hiccup wondered if he heard his father correctly. Did he just utter Astrid's name? Hiccup could feel his heart sink little by little. He didn't want to believe it.

"Are you sure, dad?"

"I'm positive. Astrid's father had just left the house not too long ago telling me that his wife found the knife stuck in the middle of Astrid's bed. I'm sorry to say this, but it's the truth, Hiccup. The Outcasts kidnapped Astrid. We have no idea when they took her, but the important thing is that we need to track them down and bring Astrid back."

Hiccup squinted his eyes in rage, despair, and determination.

"No, dad. It would be too risky for so many people to save one person. I'll go after the Outcasts and save Astrid."

"No, you won't, Hiccup. You're still sick. I'll go rescue Astrid for you."

"No, dad. I'm feeling much better thanks to Astrid's remedy last night. Besides, Alvin wants me and my knowledge of training dragons. I'm sure the reason why they took Astrid was to lure me to their island."

"That's why I don't want to you to go. I'm sure the Outcasts will be waiting for you when you arrive at the island. That's why I want to go in your place."

"Dad, I'm going to Outcasts Island by myself. I at least owe it to Astrid to come and save her. She helped me get better and I will help her. Plus, I know the island better than you do which will make the rescue that much more efficient. And Astrid and I have both been in the clutches of the Outcasts before. We know what's like there. I'm sure I'll be able to save Astrid and we can come back here on Berk with Toothless. Please, dad, let me go save Astrid."

"All right. I understand how this must be so important to you that you are responsible for Astrid's safety and return to her family. But shouldn't you bring a friend with you?"

"It's not that I wouldn't consider bringing someone with me, but once I free Astrid from Alvin's grip, she and I can work together to escape Outcast Island. Aside from Toothless, Astrid is my most dependable friend."

"What about Fishlegs? He seems pretty knowledgeable about dragons."

"He'd probably too scared to even agree to come with me?"

"What about Snotlout your cousin?"

"Maybe. Despite our differences, he's been quite helpful when we escaped Outcast Island."

"Then why not bring him with you?"

"But he also sees me as a threat."

"What for?"

"He still has feelings for Astrid. Those feelings might conflict with his will to help me save her."

"Oh right."

"Which means I would be left with twins."

"And we know they like destruction and get distracted easily."

"Exactly. That's why I think it would be best if I went alone to save Astrid, dad."

"But what about Gobber?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go all alone. You may need a look out."

"I would have to depend on you or Gobber since you guys are great being look outs, but the problem is that you're both so protective of me, dad."

"Then that leaves you with no one."

Hiccup contemplated his situation. He felt responsible that Astrid was the Outcasts hostage, but he realized that his father was right. He would need somebody to help him with his rescue mission. He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb for a short while. Then he dropped his hand and looked at his father.

"Dad, maybe I could convince Fishlegs to come with me. At least with him, he would be quitter than Snotlout or the twins. Plus, he could be the lookout. He's always on alert and has some good ideas on how to counter the Outcasts' actions."

"That's good to know, son. But how are you going to make him leave his home? You said it yourself that he might be too scared to go help you save Astrid."

"I'll think of something. I'm pretty sure I could get him to come one way or another."

"Well, good luck, Hiccup."

"Thanks, dad."

Just then, Stoick placed a firm hand on Hiccup's left shoulder.

"Just be sure to come back home alive and well."

"I will, dad."

"Good."

Stoick got up from sitting on Hiccup's bed and went downstairs. Hiccup watched his father leave the room with careful eyes. When he was gone, Hiccup threw the blanket off him and stood up from his bed. He began to pace back and forth with passive anger.

"I knew that Alvin could go to low heights, I'd never imagine he would try to attack me through one of my friends especially Astrid. Before he tried to harm Toothless and keep me locked up. He planted Whispering Deaths under Berk. He's prepared to do anything to get what he wants. But I won't let him. I especially won't let him hurt Astrid. I can't let him. If he did anything bad to her, it would be like locking up Toothless in the locks and chains. Alvin has tangoed with the wrong dragon trainer. This is last straw for him. After this is all over, I'll make sure he and his Outcasts never bother the people of Berk ever again."

Just as Hiccup stopped pacing around the room, Toothless woke up. The Night Fury looked at him with curiosity. Hiccup looked at Toothless and stared into his light green eyes. He approached his faithful companion and patted his head.

"Toothless, you and I will have a very important task on our hands. We're going to save Astrid and defeat the Outcasts once and for all."

Toothless gurgled in understanding. Hiccup gave him a soft smile.

"I knew I could count on you."

Hiccup then walked over to the stairs and went down to the main room with Toothless following behind him. He looked around for his dad, but didn't see him anywhere. Hiccup concluded that he must have gone off to resume his chiefly duties. Hiccup walked to where the battle equipment was kept. Hiccup picked up his multi-purpose gronckle iron shield and looked for something to keep him dry from the rain since he didn't want to get sick again. Hiccup hadn't heard any rain pounding on the ground recently, but he figured it couldn't hurt to be prepared when the rain came back down. Hiccup searched for some type of cloak to keep him warm and dry from the rain. Hiccup didn't see anything on the hooks on the walls. Then he tripped over a lump of charcoal black cloth. He picked it up and saw that it was a hooded cloak that his mother used to wear when she was younger and smaller. Hiccup thought the cloak could keep him warm in more than one way and so he carefully placed it on his body and draped the hood over his head. With his shield in hand, Hiccup urged Toothless to follow him out of the house. When they were outside the skies were dark but free of rain. Hiccup locked the door behind him and Toothless. He looked up at the black clouds.

"Well, at least the rain has stopped for now."

He glanced over at Toothless. "Come on, bud. We're going to Fishlegs' house."

Toothless gave Hiccup a little nod. Hiccup proceeded to walk toward the house of his third closest friend in the whole town. Once they reached the door step, Hiccup knocked on the door.

"Fishlegs!? Are you there?"

Moments later, Fishlegs opened the door to his house. He examined the state Hiccup was in. He looked like he was ready for some sort of mission.

"Uh, yeah Hiccup?"

"Will you help me save Astrid from the Outcasts? I'll need someone to be lookout and help me when I'm in danger and you seem to be the best person for the job.

"The Outcasts have Astrid? How did this happen?!"

Fishlegs, being the nervous type, started to breath heavily. Hiccup placed a firm hand on his left shoulder.

"Fishlegs, calm down."

"How can I calm down? They have Astrid! Do you know how bad that is? It's bad! Besides you, she's the second most important member of our Dragon Academy."

"I know. That's why we need to go save her."

"No. I don't think I can."

"Fishlegs, please. Astrid needs our help. We know what the Outcasts are capable of doing and we don't want anything to happen to Astrid, right?"

"But…"

"Fishlegs, I know you're scared, but think about how good you'll feel about yourself when you help me successfully save Astrid from the Outcasts. If you help me, you'll boost your self-esteem, Astrid will be grateful and I'll be very grateful to have you as a friend."

"Oh….I hate that you make a good argument. But what about the others?"

"It would be too risky. If one of use got separated from the others and get caught by an Outcast then it would complicate our rescue mission. We need to be sneaky."

"Okay. I guess that make sense. But why do you have a cloak on? There's no rain."

"Fishlegs, haven't you noticed the sky? It's not exactly clear and sunny. It's dark and cloudy."

Just then the wind picked up a little. Fishlegs shivered a bit.

"Plus, it's getting a little chilly."

"So, get a cloak. I'll be waiting right here for you."

Fishlegs gestured to the shield.

"But why do you have your shield?"

"I want to ensure that the Outcasts never bother Berk ever again or even other tribes for that matter. We may have to engage in combat with the Outcasts so we need to be prepared. Hopefully, we won't to use our shields, but you can never be too careful. Just go get a cloak and a shield. You might need it later."

"Fine."

Fishlegs retreated back into his house closing the door in front of Hiccup. Moments later, Fishlegs came out of his house with a cloak over his plump shoulders and a shield in his hands.

"Are we gonna go now?"

"Not yet. I need to get my sword first."

"When did you make a sword?"

"Just recently. Fishlegs, go get Meatlug while I head over to the Forge for my sword."

"Um, okay."

While Fishlegs went to get Meatlug, Hiccup and Toothless went to the Forge. Hiccup grabbed his sword and placed it in his belt on his left side. Then he had put his shield on his back and mounted Toothless. Once they were ready for flight, Meatlug and Fishlegs joined them. Hiccup looked at a slightly unsure Fishlegs.

"Are you ready, Fishlegs?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Now let's go save Astrid."

"Um, okay."

Hiccup directed Toothless to turn toward a ledge and two of them lifted off into the sky. Fishlegs and Meatlug followed behind them as fast as they could despite Toothless being infinitely faster than Meatlug. As they flew just a few feet away from Berk, Hiccup remembered all of the times Astrid had been there for him and Toothless when they were in danger or needed help. He hadn't realized it until now, but Astrid had always been loyal to him and he could depend on her just like how he depended on Toothless. Hiccup thought that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he would let the Outcasts do what they wanted to Astrid. He made sure that he would stop the Outcasts forever. Hiccup had his eyes in a slit focused on what was in front of him. He was determined to save Astrid even if at the cost of his own life.

To Be Continued…


End file.
